


Unfulfilled

by Shade_Nightwalker



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M, Rejection, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Nightwalker/pseuds/Shade_Nightwalker
Summary: Some dreams are not meant to come true.
Relationships: Jed "Kid" Curry/Hannibal Heyes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Unfulfilled

Heyes watched out of the window, deep in thought. Kid Curry stood close behind him, Heyes could almost feel the warmth of his body. Gently the blond laid his hands on his partner’s shoulders.

“What is it, Heyes,” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. “What’s eating at you?”

It took a while until Heyes responded.

“You’re everything I want, Kid,” he murmured. “You’re everything I need ... I wish you would love me... Hold me...”

“I love you, too,” Jed answered gently. “But I can’t give you what you’re longing for.”

“I know...” He leaned his head back against Kid Curry’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “I know, Kid.”

He heaved a deep sigh. Then he turned his head and faced his partner.

“Do we have to part now?” he asked him softly, his big brown eyes trained on Kid’s blue ones.

“No, Heyes, I’m still your partner. Just don’t expect something from me that I can’t give to you.”

A brief smile lit up the handsome face. “I won’t ask you that ever again. Just don’t expect me to stop loving you.”

“I know that’s impossible. Everybody loves me,” the Kid replied with a grin.

They shared a soft chuckle before Heyes drew away from his friend, who followed him with his eyes.

“It’s better if I find another place to sleep tonight, Kid. See you for breakfast,” he said and soon he was gone.

Kid Curry remained standing in the same place watching the closed door. Suddenly his arms felt empty and cold ...


End file.
